I like you-I dont hate you
by Iwy'sAshes
Summary: And when Emily's eyes lit up and her dimples showed with the smirk that's on her face the blonde knows she's as good as dead. This girl will be death of her. "Emily. Sorry about my mate, she's well protective, Effy is." "No worries. I like her, but more importantly; I like you." "That's good because I don't hate you." "I cant work with that."


_Hello!_

_Just a quick one shot of Naomily's first meeting that's been in my head for ages. Two moody girls meet, how can that work out? _

_Tell me what you think._

_It's mostly conversations, a bit of description. _

_Have fun!_

* * *

"Pshh!"

"But Naomi"

"Pssshhh! Be quite!"

"I don't wanna be quite! I'm bored, can we go and play? The ice truck is coming"

"PSSSH!"

"But Naomi! I'm gonna tell!"

"You seriously need to shut up now!"

"But"

"Look, we're playing a game okay? Lets see who can be quite the longest! Who wins gets to chose the games we play this afternoon. You wanna play with me? Good. Now, on the count of three we're going to be really quite for as long as we can. Deal? Okay. One...two...and the last number is...three psssh."

"Have I won now?"

"For fuck's sake Laya, why cant you shut up for one minute? Get out of my room. _Now_!"

…...

"No, don't cry. I'm sorry, yeah? I'm just tired, come here."

"You are meaaaan."

"I know, I know I am. And I'm sorry. We'll go get ice cream yeah? Will that make you stop crying?"

"Yes."

"Good. See? I'm up, getting dressed. You can stop now, here's the money you need to give the truck lady for your ice."

"I want a Big Mac."

"But the ice cream lady doesn't sell BigMacs."

"I know. I want to go to McDonalds."

"But"

….

"Okay, okay. Fine. Get your shoes, brush your hair and meet me by the door. I need a fag."

"Smoking is bad."

"Shut up."

"Mum wouldn't have let me have a BigMac for breakfast. You are really awesome Naomi."

"Hmm."

"I wonder if she's mad."

"She's _dead_."

"I know that! Why are you so mean? I like talking about her, I _need_ to talk about her! My teacher said so."

"You're nine. You need to play, have fun and enjoy life. Not be fucking depressed because you wear a fucking bracelet which says W.W.M.D."

"Half the time I've got no idea what you're saying."

"Don't sigh at me, you're too young for that. And stop fucking glaring. I am the adult, remember?"

"You don't act like one."

"Yeah, well tough."

"Naomi?"

"Hm?"

"Can I come home and live with you?"

"Why? Isn't Julie lovely?"

"She is, and I love her and uncle Mike. But I miss home...I miss you yelling at me for nothing at all."

"I'm still in school."

"I know. But they asked you if you wanted to take care of me, so it's possible. You'd even get family-care state money."

"I'd never take that."

"But you could. I wouldn't be any trouble, I promise. My room would be spotless and I'd always do the dishes and walk Bacardi. I'd even wake up by myself and walk myself to school. Please...let me come home."

"I don't know Laya."

"But it'll be fun! And you miss me, I can see that. Every time you think I'm not looking you get that sad expression when you watch me. You need to get back to your feet and I can help."

"You're nine."

"And you're _nineteen_. So what? I'm your sister."

"Not really."

"_Naomi_!"

"I'm sorry."

"Just because we're not sisters by blood doesn't change the fact that we are family."

"I know. I said I was sorry."

"Can I come home?"

"I changed your room into a gym."

"So? You take mum's bedroom and I take your room. My room was too tiny anyway. I'm almost a teenager."

"You're nine."

"I know...Naomi please let me come home."

"What if I fuck you up?"

"I talked to Julie about it and she said she'd help. She'd always help."

"You talked to her about me fucking up your life? Wow, thanks for the confidence then."

"I have to be prepared."

"Do you have to be so annoying?"

"I'm you in tiny and cute. I do."

* * *

"Laya? You see that girl over there? By the napkins? Go over and ask for her number, tell her she's got"

"The most stunning eyes you have ever seen. Got it."

* * *

"What did she say?"

"She said, and I quote here; 'I know.'"

"That's it?"

"I think you have to work for that."

"I'm not in the mood. Eat up and lets go."

"But she was nice. You should walk over and have a chat, perhaps she'll like you."

"Doubt that. She'll find me hot but as soon as I open my mouth she'll be gone screaming bloody murder."

* * *

"Hi! I'm Laya and this is my sister Naomi. Who are you?"

"How are you Laya? Like playing the messenger? You should get promoted. What you say, here are five quid and you go get yourself a milkshake while I have a talk with your sister."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Laya don't gooooo...and she's gone. Can I help you?"

"Perhaps you can."

"Try me then."

"You made your little sister hit on my mate."

"Yeah, I do that loads."

"It's not nice to feign disinterest after you made her notice you."

"And what if that's my plan?"

"Then..Naomi, we're not going to end up as besties."

"Awe, and here I was hoping."

"Any chance you could stop being a cunt and have a normal conversation with me?"

"Not when I get ambushed by weird strangers, no."

"You want her number then?"

"I thought I was a cunt?"

"She likes cunts."

"You don't say."

* * *

"Laya? We're leaving!"

"But I'm talking to Katie and Emily!"

"Well say goodbye then and get a fucking move on!"

"Come here, they're twins! One person! Come see them do tricks!"

"Fuck's sake, they're _twins_! Not circus monkeys."

"Don't be a cow. Say hi Katie and Emily."

"Hi Katie and Emily...can we go now? I've got somewhere to be."

"No you don't. I'm with you til Monday morning so you don't have to be anywhere except for being where I am and I am here. Sit down."

"But Katie and Emily don't want me to intrude."

"We don't mind."

"_Katie_!"

"What? Oh please, you could do with some blonde distraction, been one hell of a heartbreak phase which has to fucking end. Right Laya?"

"Right."

"Cool, so get a seat Naomi and start smiling."

"Katie stop being a pain."

Naomi rolled her eyes and saw that her sister is not even close to being ready to leave, she is in a deeply animated conversation with this Katie girl who wears not enough for that kind of weather. The other twin, Emily, doesn't look Naomi's way once. She is bound to act as if she didn't exist and that is embarrassing. She hit on her, Emily wasn't interested, and now she is supposed to just take a seat at her table because her little sister doesn't know boundaries? "I'm Katie."

A horribly pink manicured hand is stretched out, waving when Naomi didn't make a move to shake it. "Right. I'm Naomi." The death-glare her sister sends her makes the blonde roll her eyes, but she shakes the offered hand anyway.

Such a pushover.

That's the reason Laya cant come live with her, she'll just fuck her up by allowing her to do as she pleased. Naomi could never say no to her and that was not good when raising a child.

"That's my sister Emily, as if you couldn't tell already. But we're nothing alike, no. Not one bit. Right Ems?"

"Right."

"You have to excuse her, she's a right moody bitch since her girlfriend left her. Again."

"Happens." Naomi shrugged, meaning to show the girl that she doesn't care if Emily is moody or happy. She understands.

"What do you know?" Is snapped her way though and Naomi realised, biting her lip, that she, perhaps, should have said something else. It backfired. "I didn't mean it that way." She promised, looking up at Emily through thick lashes. "Sorry, it's just..I don't care if you're moody. I was a huge bitch when I got cheated on so I understand."

"You're not very good with people are you?"

Laya _had_ to fucking start laughing and pointing at Naomi, didn't she? The blonde feels the blush work its way up her neck and hates her little sister a tiny bit for that. "She's horrible! She _hates_ people!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Brown eyes, a brown Naomi has never seen before, lock on blue ones and then there is a smirk. In that moment, that one moment, the blonde decides that she was wrong. That are not only the most stunning eyes she has ever seen. This girl, the girl she never really looked at, is.

She is simply stunning.

"I'm Naomi." She smiled as charmingly as she could, placing her hand over Emily's that was placed on the table in front of her.

And when Emily's eyes lit up and her dimples show with the smirk that's on her face the blonde knows she's as good as dead. This girl will be death of her. "Emily. Sorry about my mate, she's well protective, Effy is."

"No worries. I like her, but more importantly; I like you."

Suddenly the loud, giggling chatting of Laya and Katie stopped and both girls stared at them, watching the scene unfold with smiles.

"That's good because I don't hate you."

"I cant work with that."


End file.
